Ekspedisi Langit
by RainyRain123
Summary: Langit Schiermonnikoog membuatnya bermimpi. [NethNesia, spin-off padang piah (crystallized cherry)] [for giveaway proyekan 666]


_Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: nethnesia, spin-off **padang piah** oleh  crystallized cherry. Diikutkan dalam _event giveaway proyek 666 _. _Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca__ _._

* * *

 **Ekspedisi Langit**

 _a nethnesia spin-off fanfiction_

[Tapi dunia tidak bekerja dengan caranya]

* * *

Ada yang menepuk lengannya sebelum membuka mata.

"Bangun, hei."

Dewi Amandita Kirana Arundati.

Nama gadis itu di kepalanya tidak serumit relief awan di atas sana, tapi tetap megah seperti langit yang menaunginya, dan tetap lantang bagai erang elang penyeberang cakrawala. Kirana. Ki-ra-na. Kirana. " _Kirana_?"

Gadis itu menoleh dari kegiatan senggang menepuk punggung Gagah, menatap ke bidang kosong di dekat kaki Willem. "Hm, kenapa? Sudah mau pulang?"

Mungkinkah dia marah? "... Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu arti namamu."

Kirana mendadak jadi diam. Seraya mengetukkan jarinya yang masih bertabur bulir rumput ke pipi, alisnya berkerut. "Aku lupa. Dulu Abah pernah kutanyai. Tapi lupa. Kenapa kau mau tahu sekarang, Willem?"

Tentu saja, karena tidak akan ada waktu untuk menanyakannya lagi.

Willem menarik rumput-rumput panjang yang mencuat dari pijakan kakinya, menciptakan bunyi berdecit lirih saat ruas itu terpisah dari akar. Ah, ini rupanya rumput ilalang. Kirana sering mengisap bagian bawah rumput itu yang berwarna pucat. Manis, katanya. Dia juga suka mengajak Willem melangkah di titian jembatan dari batang kelapa, menyeberangi sungai kecil untuk sampai ke pematang. Atau ke hutan. Daun dan bunga angsana yang wangi juga Kirana yang mengenalkan. Menemaninya terkantuk-kantuk di bawah bayang-bayang dahan yang bergoyang. Terlalu banyak hal baru yang dijejalkan gadis itu. Terlalu banyak tempat untuk kembali.

Lalu, akan ke mana Willem jika Kirana yang pergi nanti?

"Jam berapa ... kau berangkat?"

Kirana tiba-tiba tertarik pada langit. Tiga hari terakhir, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengangkat topik ini di antara sela waktu luang yang mereka habiskan dalam diam. Semuanya menjadi terlalu rumit. "Besok, jam sepuluh pagi."

"Hm."

"Kau mau mengantarku?"

Willem melempar tatap. "Boleh?"

Gadis itu menarik napas kuat-kuat, lalu mengembuskannya cepat-cepat, nyaris tanpa jeda. Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? "Ah, tidak. Abah mungkin tidak ingin kau datang—aku bisa ke sini pun cuma keberuntungan. Yah, tapi, itu juga kalau kau mau. Meski aku sangsi kau rela menghabiskan waktu untuk melambaikan tangan dari pelabuhan—"

"Aku mau kalau diizinkan."

 _Aku mau kau tetap tinggal, kalau diizinkan._

Tentu saja Willem tidak mengucapkannya. Siapa dia? Hanya orang asing yang masuk secara paksa ke kehidupan gadis itu, yang selalu bersin di dekat kuda, yang jadi guru bahasa Perancis dan teman bertualang dadakan, yang selalu suka cara Kirana tertawa—penuh dan riang. Seolah seluruh dunia memang ingin dia bahagia.

Lalu, apakah melepas gadis itu pergi juga membuatnya bahagia?

"Aku minta maaf."

Kirana tidak pernah mau menatap mata Willem sejak malam berhujan kemarin. Tapi kini, mata coklat gelap yang dalam itu memandang lurus padanya. Mengolah kata, melempar tanya. Willem mampu membacanya. Tak satu pun yang terpantul dari mata itu yang tidak akan Willem ingat. Rumput tinggi, undakan tempat mereka berdiri, dan dia.

Ada dia di sana.

"Kau bilang pernikahan tidak akan benar tanpa cinta. Dan sampai kini, kita sudah berteman cukup lama untuk saling terbuka. Jadi ... boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm."

Kirana menggigit bibir sebelum bersuara, "Kenapa kau menyanggupi ide ayahku soal ... yah—soal kita?"

Ah. Willem baru tahu rasanya saat otak gagal merespons. Saat kalimat yang biasanya tersusun rapi, menjadi sulit membentuk diri sebab pertanyaan ini. Kenapa? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk menikah. Lantas, kenapa? Kenapa melihat mata dan mendengar suara Kirana membuat dadanya sakit?

Pernikahan tidak akan benar tanpa cinta. Kirana pasti bisa mengartikan semua tanpa harus dijelaskan, bukan? Dia pasti paham. Untuk semua hal yang hanya bisa dia bagi pada gadis itu, untuk semua hal baru yang dia ajarkan, Kirana pasti paham.

Tapi mengapa sesulit ini mengatakannya?

Ringkikan Gagah membuatnya sadar Kirana masih menunggunya.

"Aku selalu berharap bukan seperti ini akhirnya, Willem."

Pandangan gadis itu bergetar, dan Willem tak perlu tahu mengapa. Kirana bukan tipe orang yang suka menggablangkan perasaanya begitu saja. Maka, Willem juga tidak perlu tahu alasan Kirana berbalik dan menarik tali di leher Gagah, berkata, "Sudah sore. Ayo kembali."

Di saat lain, mungkin kalimat itu akan dilemparkan Kirana dengan nada yang lebih riang. Gadis itu akan tertawa di antara deru angin senja. Hangat dan dingin. Langit berlembayung menutup hari, dan dia menggenggam tangan Willem, menunjuk dan menertawakan langit, "Lihat itu! Aku suka membayangkan kita adalah bintang. Tapi, konyol, ya. Karena mereka bersinar sendirian dan kita bersinar bersama."

Di saat lain, Willem yang akan menemani Kirana memetik sayur di kebun atau rempah di ladang, sambil sesekali memperhatikan anggang-anggang yang meluncur di atas air sungai. Malam dan hujan akan mereka halangi dengan teh seduh tanpa gula atau sekedar _gumbili bajarang_. Mengobrol mengenai waktu dan tanaman, alam dan kehidupan. Mungkin diselingi sedikit debat dan tawa tergelak.

Di saat seperti itu, Willem juga tidak ingin ini adalah akhirnya. Tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa Kirana tak akan pernah dia lihat lagi. Tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa dia akan jadi orang asing lagi. Tidak saat Kirana mengenalkan hal baru ini, lalu menjauh pergi.

Karena, kala Kirana berbalik padanya dengan senyum tipis dan sejumput sedih di linangan air matanya, Willem hanya ingin waktu lebih banyak lagi. Sedikit saja. Hanya untuk meluruskan ikatan yang dia kusutkan. Hanya untuk memberitahu Kirana bahwa dia ingin mereka bersama. Hanya untuk mengatakan—

 _Tapi, sayang, dunia tidak pernah bekerja dengan caranya._

"Senang mengenal dan berteman denganmu, Willem."

* * *

— _aku mencintaimu._

* * *

.

.

.

Ada yang menepuk lengannya sebelum membuka mata.

"Bangun, hei."

Indonesia.

Langit malam Schiermonnikoog selalu jadi tempat yang disukainya, terutama saat bintang-gemintang menjadi latar figur gadis yang tengah menatap ke bawah pada tempatnya berbaring.

"Suka di sini?"

Indonesia memberi cengiran senang yang sebenarnya bisa langsung jadi jawaban. "Aku suka! Beberapa orang dari hotel mengajakku bersepeda ke dekat mercusuar."

"Ini pulau kecil."

"Ya. Dan karenanya, kau harus memboncengku nanti saat pulang." Indonesia duduk di sebelahnya. Kaki mereka bersentuhan, dan sesaat Netherlands dilanda rasa lega yang ganjil. "Jadi, katakan. Apa yang membuatmu betah tidur di sini lama-lama—selain rumput dan lautnya, tentu."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Indonesia menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja, waktu melihat wajahmu, aku jadi merasa kau bermimpi."

Seberapa banyak yang Indonesia tahu? "Ya."

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Netherlands pura-pura menghela napas, tanpa mau mencoba protes karena langit semakin menggelap.

"Eh. Menurutmu, mimpi itu apa, Neth?" Indonesia menekuni tepi laut yang berusaha menyentuh langit di seberang sana. "Aku selalu merasa mimpi tercipta dari debu bintang. Membayangkan mimpi seluruh manusia di dunia yang terjalin seperti kain sutra, aku jadi ingin seperti itu juga. Mereka larut dan turun dari ekspedisi langit, ribuan jumlahnya, lalu mencapai bumi. Karena ... waktu tidak dapat mengikat mereka."

Netherlands menemukan dirinya terpaku pada angkasa. Ada carikan awan gelap di beberapa sisi, dan dia membayangkan mimpi turun dari celahnya. Ada Kirana di sana. Menulis surat tiap malam, yang satu pun tidak pernah sampai ke tangan Willem. Menempelkan foto-foto mereka ke dalam album berharga miliknya. Kadang dia akan mencari Willem di kebun lada—meski tahu Willem sudah pergi tak lama setelah dia mencapai Batavia—sebab Kirana hanya merasa perlu melakukannya. Dan saat tangannya bergenggaman dengan tangan suaminya, Netherlands tahu Kirana bahagia.

Ada Willem yang duduk sendiri di beranda depan rumah, menghadap ke laut yang selalu dia cinta. Menggenggam kepingan kenangan yang dia punya di padang piah, mencari sosok Kirana di sudut kota atau di balik jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada, tentu saja. Dan jika saja masa bisa diulang, Willem hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang dari dulu dia simpan. Mengulangnya lagi, dan lagi. Dan saat napas terakhirnya memudar, Netherlands tahu Willem bahagia.

Mereka hidup dulu, dan akan terus hidup dalam diri Indonesia dan Netherlands.

"Sudah malam. Ayo kembali."

Indonesia lebih dulu berdiri, tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Netherlands menatapnya dari samping. Mirip. Sangat mirip. Dengan mata yang sewarna dan suara yang senada: mimpi Willem yang jadi nyata. _Dia_ ada di sisinya.

" _Kirana_."

Indonesia menoleh cepat, "Apa?"

"Apa arti nama Kirana?"

Indonesia terpaku. Sudah berapa bulan nama itu hanya terkurung di otaknya, berdebu. Mendengarnya dari mulut Netherlands seakan melepas rindu. Entah milik siapa.

Dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu arti yang lain, tapi, ya—cahaya. Kirana berarti cahaya."

* * *

 _—karena mereka bersinar sendirian dan kita bersinar bersama._

* * *

 _._

 _a/n: APA INI /dor/_ _nisa maafkan. ceritamu yang ini udah terlalu sangat begitu membuat saya sedih dan galau. makanya saya ambil padang piah untuk di-_ spin-off _-kan (apa ini termasuk spin-off? ;_; ). tapi, ya ampun, ini mah melenceng jauh dari ide awal *histeris* uh, yah, saya minta maaf lagi, ya. duh mau jadi apa saya /heh/_ _oh dan terima kasih atas_ event _-nya! senang bisa ikut, meski entri saya seaneh ini /.\ udah lama pingin buat nethnesia dan untunglah bisa kesampaian sekarang! _\\(´v`)/__ _terus berkarya, nisa!_

 _dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! _\\(´v`)/__

 _.Rain_


End file.
